The mission of the Lung Cancer SPORE Career Development Program is to stimulate basic, translational[unreadable] and clinical research in lung cancer by recruiting new and established investigators in the area of lung[unreadable] cancer. The Career Development Program within the SPORE provides financial support for this mission,[unreadable] while the SPORE itself provides a nurturing and stimulating environment for those who are being initiated[unreadable] into lung cancer research. The Career Development Program has the following objectives: 1) To recruit[unreadable] ohysicians, scientist, and physician-scientist to direct their research efforts to the field of lung cancer; 2) To[unreadable] train and guide these investigators through the process of developing into outstanding investigators in the[unreadable] translational areas of lung cancer research, including laboratory, clinical, and population science. The[unreadable] faculty within the SPORE has a long-standing record in mentoring postdoctoral fellows, new independent[unreadable] nvestigators, and physician-scientists for careers in translational research. In the first grant period, we[unreadable] designed the Career Development Program with two components: support of new Faculty Members and[unreadable] support of both beginning and advanced Post-Doctoral Fellows. This plan was given a highly meritorious[unreadable] rating by the SPORE peer review panel in 2000. During the ensuing five years, SPORE guidelines have[unreadable] changed and Career Development Awards to Post-Doctoral Fellows are restricted to those who are very[unreadable] close to a faculty appointment. We have designed a new Career Development plan in the renewal to[unreadable] accommodate this change in the guidelines, focusing only on Faculty Members and Fellows or Research[unreadable] Associates who are near to a faculty appointment. The SPORE Career Development Program will consider[unreadable] candidates identified through a well-defined recruitment process, and will especially seek to support women[unreadable] and minority candidates.